The Night After
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Remember if you need me, I'll always be here for you." She said walking out and closing the door.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters that Akira Toriyama (brilliant man) created. I only own Starlight and my story plot. Please don't take it (or her) as your own.  
  
Background info: Starlight was adopted by Goku and Chichi from her abuse foster mom. Her biological mother gave her up because she couldn't take care of her, and her father is a ruthless full-blooded Saiyan named Lettuxe who tried to kill the Z warriors. She can see psychic visions at random and can also control them by using an energy draining method taught to her by King Kai. She has dark blue hair and purple eyes. She carries a sword and is going out with Trunks (In here Starlight is 14 and I made future Trunks 16 because otherwise he's supposed to be 22 and that would just be wrong...). Also the characters come from somewhat of a parallel universe. *Just thought you should know*  
  
The Night After  
  
Starlight looked at her ceiling. She was trying desperately to sleep. Her mother's sobs were coming through the cracks under the closed door. Starlight choked back her own tears. It was the night after the Cell Games had taken place and ended. Goku, the only man she had ever known to her as a father, was gone. In the other room, down the hallway, she could feel Gohan's anger rising. The atmosphere in their house had not been pleasant for a while. Starlight got up to go console Gohan. The door was closed, so she knocked.  
"Gohan? Can I come in?" She asked opening the door halfway. Gohan was sitting in the middle of his room on the floor in his pajamas (boxers and a T-shirt). He had family albums and pictures all around him. His fists were clenched, blood spilling from his palms. Starlight's heart twisted. He looked up at her. His eyes were puffy and tear filled. She walked in all the way and closed the door behind her. Gohan still didn't say anything.  
"Gohan are you okay?" She said, brushing aside some papers and sitting down next to him. She put a hand on his back, rubbing him gently. He looked at her blankly.  
"He's gone." Was all he could say. Starlight felt the tears threatening her again. She swallowed hard; there was no time for her to cry. She had to be strong for Gohan and her mom. Gohan opened his palms and looked at the deep gashes in them. He winced slightly and stood up, walking to the window. It was raining outside. Even above the thunder he could hear his mother-stifling sobs. Lightning flashed brightly in the night sky. "How long is it going to last? How much longer will we have to suffer this time?" He yelled to himself. He clenched his fists, making more blood spill to the wooden floor. His anger rose and his hair flashed blonde. "IT ISN'T FAIR! HOW CAN I GO ON LIVING LIKE THIS?" He yelled out loud. In the other room Chichi cried harder. She knew that her kids needed her support but she was too depressed to even eat. She buried her face in her pillow and cried, listening to her kids in the other room.  
"Shhhh, Gohan, calm down. It's all right; he'll be back eventually. But until then we have to stay strong for Mom." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his hair still blonde, his eyes still turquoise. She stared deeply into his eyes. He looked back at her. "It's going to be okay." She said. He powered down.  
"B-but how? I mean when he was on Yardrat for those years it was hard. But at least we knew he was alive! Now he's dead, he's really dead. And he doesn't want to come back! It hurts! It really does! It's hard knowing that your father has a chance to come back to you and he says he doesn't want to!" Gohan fell onto his bed. "I need some sleep. I'm sorry for screaming at you. Goodnight." He said indicating that he wanted to be alone. Starlight nodded and head towards the door.  
"Remember if you need me, I'll always be here for you." She said walking out and closing the door. The house was quiet except for the soft sound of falling rain outside. Chichi must've fallen asleep already. Starlight needed to be alone. Ever since the battle she hadn't cried once for the death of her father. Sure tears would well up in her eyes, when she thought about him, but they never fell. She went outside to the patio and sat down with her back to the house. She sighed; it had been a hard two weeks. One day they had been fighting the androids and trying to keep them away from an ill Goku, the next day they were watching their backs for the mysterious Cell, and then they spent years inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and before they knew it Goku was dead. She watched the rain fall in different patterns and places. It was cold outside and she forgot her jacket. Starlight brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep warm. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, making the rain fall down harder. Starlight looked at the sky. "Oh Dad, when are you coming home? We need you." She whispered to herself. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Dad..." She whispered again, releasing another tear. She buried her head in her arms, and began crying softly to herself. She cried for several more moments and looked up. By now the patio cover was no longer working. The high powered winds splashed icy cold water all over her. Still freezing she got up and walked out into the open grass. Her bare feet became numb in the frozen waters collecting in puddles on the ground. She tilted her head towards the sky and opened her eyes, squinting to block the rain. "Dad, come back. Mom and Gohan need you. I need you. I've never had a father before. Please come back to us soon." She said to the stars that were hidden amongst the clouds. She stood there in that stance for a few more minutes then she went back inside to her own bed. She lied her wet head upon her pillow and stared at the ceiling again. Her fan was rotating slowly in circles. She followed the blades with her eyes until she slowly fell asleep. The next few months would be hell, but she knew that they would pull through it together. And soon, someday soon, Goku would return to them all.  
  
~FINISHED 


End file.
